


All The Things She Said (And Didn't Say)

by yejiin



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejiin/pseuds/yejiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is two nights before the Zero Requiem and Suzako has a few things to say to Lucille before she has to go through with the deed of killing the one person that she loves the most in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things She Said (And Didn't Say)

It is two days before Suzako would have to kill her best friend and girlfriend, Lucille vi Britannia, the Demon Empress who took down the Black Knights and Schneizel in front of a crowd, masquerading as Zero to do so. If Charles were still alive, he would surely be proud of his estranged daughter but alas, he is not (and that is all thanks to Lucille and her demonic eyes) and so the world is hers for the taking. If things had been a bit different, they could all go back to that summer before the war and still be just 'Suza' and 'Lucy'.

 

Unfortunately, that would not come to pass and things had to play out the way they are supposed to and Lucille has to die, for the sake of world peace, and leave those that she loves behind to live on without her. Many times, the Knight has thought of telling her girlfriend not to do this but knowing how stubborn she is, the brunette holds her tongue and simply does as she is commanded of her. And honestly, she doesn't even know if Lucille hears her when Suzako says, “I love you, Lucie” or even feels the same way about her.  
  


**\- - - - - -**

  
Later that night, after a private dinner and they've cleaned up and changed, Suzako slips into Lucille's room and closes the door behind her. Lucille is sitting at her vanity that showed Suzako's reflection and the raven showed no signs of noticing her entry or did but didn't say or do anything about it. Suzako walks up behind Lucille and kneels to her right, reaching out and lightly placing her hand over the raven-haired girl's hand and squeezed it.

 

“Lucille,” Suzako whispers as she looks endearingly at the love of her life, noticing Lucille's violet eyes shift slightly to meet Suzako's bright green ones. “I love yo--” and she is stopped when in a moment, Lucille turned her body and gently pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips, this caused a sad smile appear against her lips as she kissed back, holding her love's pale face in her hands – a single teardrop slipping down her cheek at what would come in two days time...  
  


 - - - - - - 

 

 _I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out._ _  
_

_Do you want to_ _fly to a place where it's just you and me?_

 

\- - - - - - 

 

**END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the song "All The Things She Said" by Tatu; this song spoke to me on so many levels when I wrote it. And I'm sorry it's so short--it was merely a drabble for my friend, who asked and I couldn't say no! Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
